


call me friend but keep me closer

by wckdroot



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, guns near gays, not so unrequited, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdroot/pseuds/wckdroot
Summary: Set at the Seige but AU after that :)i love my dads





	1. tore my shirt to stop you bleedin’

  
Chloe had fallen. And she had fallen hard.  
Elly was the one person she could run to without being instantly being berated for acting like a child. Elly didn’t want Chloe to change who she was, that’s what made her different. Throughout Chloe’s life, people had come and go, she had never been able to live with security but then Elly threw her whole beautiful open heart into her life and Chloe was scared.

Elly quickly became Chloe’s place of comfort, especially after her diagnosis, and that’s when all her feelings came rising to the top. She knew it was wrong, that she was just going to end up hurting her family and Elly but Chloe was supposed to act like the selfish sibling. That’s what she’d been called for most the part of her life.

So she acted on her heavy heart. She kissed Elly and stared rejection right in the eye. She told Elly that she was truly,madly and deeply in love with her. And where did that lead for her, stood in front of a unbalanced, psychotic gunman with Elly pleading behind her.

———————————

1…2…3…  
Pain exploded through her as screams echoed around her. Maybe this wasn’t her best idea but she’d rather it be her than Elly.

“Chloe!” Elly screamed as Chloe fell back into her arms, blood already soaking through the confines of her t-shirt. As the pair collapsed to the floor, more tears streamed down Elly’s broken façade. She quickly pushed her hand onto the wound try to add as much pressure as possible.

“Come on Chlo! I need you, I can’t do this without you,” Chloe’s drooping eyes tiredly scanned Elly’s tears as they etched a trail down her effortlessly beautiful face, “Chloe, come on you’re the most stubborn person I know, don’t give up on me.”

The brunette gently moved the blondes head into her lap as Yashvi replaced Elly’s shaking hands with her own. The danger still hasn’t passed as the Renshaw brother hysterically clutched the gun in his hand. Elly’s dangerous glare lay upon the monsters face,

“Your never going to get what you want now, don’t you get it? They can’t trust you so run now as fast as you can because if I ever see you again the police will be the last of your worries…”

Renshaw must’ve seen the unforgiving look that now flared in Elly’s eyes as he fled through the back door leaving no trace of remorse. As he ran away, Elly refocused her attention on Chloe’s limp form as more blood drained out of her body.

“Chloe, can you hear me?! “ She desperately pleases with the blonde, Chloe’s eyes fought to gain focus on Elly’s blurring figure.

“Hey…. gorgeous” Elly gently chuckled as Chloe gave her, her best smile,”I told… you that my heart… is stupid.”

“Chloe you have the biggest, most loveable heart out of any one I know,” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears as the darkness creeped in. Her eyelids heavy, what Chloe didn’t expect was the tender touch of lips against her own.

“Come on Chlo, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Elly quickly glanced at Yashvi who seemed to be avoiding meeting her eye, “Chloe Brennan, I’m truly, madly and deeply in love with you”

That was the last thing Chloe heard as the darkness finally took her…


	2. but nothing ever stops you leaving

**_Pain._ **

It coursed through her body as her body felt weighted against her. Was she dead?  
The last thing Chloe remembered was the soft touch of lips that held so much comfort against her own. Maybe she was dead.

Elly didn’t love her, she loved Mark. She’d said as much when she had let Chloe shut down her feelings. But what if that was denial?

Hushed voices suddenly echoed throughout the room,

“Elly, Chloe’s going to be fine, you need to go home and get some rest” Chloe guessed the nonchalance about her current state could have only been from Mark. Had Elly really stayed?

“I’m not going to leave her Mark, you don’t know what it was like in there!” Chloe could tell by the harshness of her voice that she was probably looking pretty angry right about now.

“David told us that everything is going to be fine, she only had some slight internal bleeding and they sorted it.”

“I don’t care Mark, I’m staying here until she wakes up and that’s final!” Chloe picked up on the heavy sighs of her older brother as he continued to plead with Elly but she was having none of it. Silence finally filled the room as Elly dismisses her fiancé with claims of emotional support towards his little sister. Gently, Chloe felt the tender touch of Elly’s hand atop of hers.

“Chloe Brennan, what have you done to me? You need to wake up so I can just look at that stupid smile of yours again, so you better wake up.” The injured blonde felt tears fall upon her hand as Elly lay a kiss upon her knuckles, whispering silent prayers.

“Who are… you callin’ stupid?” Chloe fought against the weary tone of her voice trying to offer the brunette reassurance. Elly quickly locked eyes with Chloe as tears still elegantly streamed down her face, Chloe stared back at the relief that washed over Elly’s body. But then it was rapidly corrected with panic and fear.

“Chlo, are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you need more meds? Do you want me to go? I need to get you a doctor! I will be one second Chloe!” Elly haphazardly scrambled to get feet as she went to reach for the door.

“Elly, stop!” Chloe shouted to silence the brunette’s anxious rambling as she interlocked their hands a tugged Elly back to her seat. The blonde watched as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she sat, a sad silhouette of what Chloe was used too.

“You nearly died…”Elly’s gaze lay upon their hands,”You nearly died and I had to sit there and just let it happen. I had to sit there and watch as you died and they fought to bring you back. You actually did die if you think about it for 10 seconds, you were dead. And I had to watch as the chances of you making it out of there alive were less and less… And the only comfort I craved was you. I’m so mad at you, you are the most stupid, self-centred person I know but I thought you died and that didn’t matter any more because I thought I was going to wake up and never be able to see you again and that broke me Chloe…” Elly’s breath hitched as she saw the tears now flowing freely from Chloe’s eyes.

“Elly…”

Where could she even start? She’d put the woman through so much pain and it was all on her and her stupid heart.

“Chloe Brennan, I swear to God if you start apologising…” Chloe knew after their months of friendship that Elly was not to be messed with when she put on that teacher voice she assumed when she was berating a child.

“I’m not, don’t worry, just come here please…”Chloe ignored the protests from Elly as she grunted through the pain as she shifted to the side of the bed.

“Now come here Miss Conway, I did not get shot for you to ignore me in my time of need.” The piercing look from Elly’s glare made her realise that right now probably wasn’t the best time to talk about the big gunshot in the room.

The blonde watched as Elly eyed up the closed curtains blocking the views from outside as she crawled from her uncomfortable looking chair into Chloe’s bed. She carefully avoided the wires that were in Chloe as she cautiously held the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to break you know.” Elly looked at the reassurance that laced Chloe’s features.

“You nearly did though.”

“I know Elly, but I won’t apologise for keeping you safe.” Chloe carefully grasped Elly’s hand even tighter.

“My very own superhero.”

As they both lay there, gazing hopefully into each others, they both knew they had to talk. Not just about Chloe’s injuries and the siege but about what they truly meant too each other.

But at that moment, in that hospital bed, they were just two girls. One girl who had so much life inside of her but not enough time to live it and another who could have it all but it would never be enough without the love of the other.

 

 


End file.
